


Work it out

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Smut, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Quinn and g!p Rachel's morning jog, they have a workout session at Quinn's house. More specifically, they do it in Quinn's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work it out

There was something about watching Rachel get sweaty that got to Quinn. It was one of the things that turned her on, so she always made it a point to watch the football team’s practice and Rachel’s solo work out sessions. Sometimes, they worked out together in preparation for their extracurricular activities.

Quinn, for the cheerleading competitions, and Rachel, for the football games.

They jogged in the mornings, went to the gym together, and ran laps around their school’s field sometimes after classes. Both of them made sure that they were in tiptop shape when competitions were around the corner, and there was an additional work out session that always left the both of them satisfied.

All they needed was a bed.

If Quinn loved a sweaty Rachel, she loved it even more when they romped frantically in the sheets.

Not an appropriate thought to have while they were still halfway through their morning jog. Quinn bit her lip and cast a discreet glance at Rachel, sweat dripping down her neck and arms. It didn’t help matters at all, so she quickly glanced away and focused on the sound of her feet hitting the pavement and tried not to think about the dull throbbing between her legs.

That could come later, after their jog.

They went on for a few more minutes, until they completed their one-hour session. Together, they walked back to Quinn’s empty house and cooled down by gulping glass after glass of cold water.

Then, with a suggestive smile, Quinn reached for Rachel’s crotch and gave it a teasing slap. Rachel choked and made a move to grab her, but Quinn had already broken into a run out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Rachel bolted after her, and both of them tumbled inside Quinn’s room. Their lips clashed together in a heated kiss as soon as the door was shut, shirts and bras flying across the room as they started stripping each other.

Stumbling onto her bed, Quinn pulled Rachel on top of her and clawed at her abs. With a low growl, Rachel hastily tugged off Quinn’s jogging pants and chucked them away, leaving her in her panties.

Quinn parted her legs, and Rachel stroked her wet pussy through the damp cotton. There were light, fleeting brushes that left Quinn bucking her hips in search for more friction, and firm presses that coaxed breathy moans from her. Rachel kissed the spot behind her ear, her fingers dragging back and forth, tracing her soft and warm pussy lips. 

Rachel groaned into her mouth, her hips rocking in stuttered rhythm against Quinn’s. Quinn bit on Rachel’s lower lip, her jaw quivering as Rachel cupped her soft mounds and massaged them, trapping her nipples between her thumb and index finger.

Using her free hand, Rachel dipped two fingers inside Quinn’s panties, touching the soft flesh of her moist cunt. The action tore a wanton moan from Quinn’s chest, and she raised her lower body from the bed to feel more of Rachel’s touch on her sex.

“You’re really wet, aren’t you?” Rachel grinned, hand still shoved inside Quinn’s panties. Quinn grasped Rachel’s face and pulled her up, molding their lips together.

“Just shut up and touch me some more,” she moaned into Rachel’s mouth, thrusting up to signal that she was ready for more. To her displeasure, Rachel stopped touching her cunt and withdrew her fingers, which were slick and shiny with Quinn’s juices.

Rachel held them up, and Quinn closed her hand around her wrist and brought her digits to her parted lips. Keeping their gazes locked, Quinn licked off her arousal, her tongue darting back and forth to collect the warm liquid. With a soft groan, Rachel pushed her fingers deeper, and Quinn sucked around their length and nipped on the tip.

Her eyes dropped down to the seam of Rachel’s shorts, the outline of her penis sticking out. Quinn reached out to touch it, then swiftly pulled the shorts down. She pushed them down until Rachel’s knees, but before she could stick her hand inside the brunette’s boxers and pull out her raging cock, Rachel’s hand was inside her panties again.

Quinn gasped, but Rachel’s hand left as soon as it came. She was about to protest when Rachel unzipped her skirt and tugged it down, then peeled off her panties. Hovering above her, Rachel palmed her breasts and took them in her mouth, lavishing them with attention.

Rachel planted a kiss on her navel, her lips starting to move dangerously close to where Quinn _needed_ her the most. Her thighs quivered and her clit throbbed in anticipation. But Rachel purposely avoided that part, instead kissing her way up Quinn’s legs, working her up even more.

And then Rachel blew a hot breath directly over her clit, causing Quinn to squirm and whimper. A soft moan fell from her lips when Rachel finally kissed her _right there,_ her teeth grazing the succulent flesh of her pussy lips.

“Such a pretty pussy,” Rachel groaned appreciatively, then went back to work.

Rachel explored her outer lips with gentle flicks of her tongue and light kisses, and Quinn settled comfortable on the bed, her legs spread wide open as she enjoyed the warm and wet sensation of Rachel’s mouth and tongue working her cunt.

Quinn swore silently, running her fingers in Rachel’s hair for encouragement. Rachel was the type of person that gave it her all when she did something, and eating Quinn out and fucking her was not an exception. Not only that, she _enjoyed_ doing them, which was another turn-on factor for Quinn.

Her tongue swept back and forth, making sure she didn’t miss a single spot. Yanking on Rachel’s hair, Quinn pushed her hips up at the same time, grinding her pussy to her mouth. Rachel moaned, devouring Quinn’s dripping cunt with messy, slurping sounds.

She circled Quinn’s clit using her tongue, until Quinn melted into the sheets a gasping, moaning mess. Then, parting her nether lips with her thumbs, Rachel pushed her tongue inside her hole. Quinn inhaled sharply, her eyes closing as Rachel thrust in and out.

Knees buckling, Quinn responded by rocking back and forth, letting Rachel know that she liked what she was doing. No, Quinn _loved it._ Loved having Rachel’s head between her legs, doing glorious things with her mouth that Quinn couldn’t describe.

And speaking of orgasms…

Quinn groaned, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she pushed her hips towards Rachel’s mouth, her chest rising and falling rapidly, climax approaching at a fast rate.

Toes curling, Quinn stroked Rachel’s hair and kept her legs from closing around the brunette’s head. “ _Fuck._ That’s it. Eat me, Rachel. Eat my pussy. I’m so close,” Quinn gasped, the tight coil in her stomach about to burst.

Her lips wrapped around Quinn’s clit, Rachel gave a firm suck and a small bite, and Quinn fell apart with a delighted squeal of Rachel’s name, shockwaves rippling through her veins. Slick juices leaked out of her cunt, dripping onto Rachel’s mouth and the sheets.

Grinning, Rachel planted kisses all over Quinn’s sex, until she squirted the last of her cum. Quinn squeaked as Rachel playfully bit on her thigh before climbing back up her body.

Flush and breathless with needy desire, Quinn yanked Rachel’s rigid cock out of her boxers and lightly touched the weeping tip, marveling at the length and girth displayed before her.

Quinn licked her palm and stroked Rachel’s hardness, her eyes flicking up and down the brunette’s face and the twitching prick she held in her hand. It was thick, hard, and pulsing, and Quinn couldn’t wait anymore. Much as she wanted to jack Rachel off, she wanted that delicious thickness reaming her open first, splitting her wide open and plunging in and out of her slick heat.

“Take off your boxers, Rach,” she husked, her fist remaining curled around the base of Rachel’s shaft.

Rachel groaned and struggled with trying to get it off, her face scrunched up in a mix of pain pleasure as Quinn stroked and fisted her raging erection. It took a few tries before she managed to succeed, and the relief was evident in her face as she lay naked on top of Quinn, roaming the cheerleader’s equally bare form with hungry eyes.

“How do you want it, baby?” Rachel asked, as Quinn led her cock to her dripping entrance.

Licking her lips, Quinn scratched Rachel’s jaw. “I want it rough. Give me a nice, hard fucking. I want a full work out,” she murmured, smiling as she felt Rachel’s jaw tense under her touch.

“Your wish is my command,” Rachel smirked, slipping all the way inside of Quinn. “Oh fuck, all wet and ready for my cock, huh?”

Quinn didn’t respond, only moaned as Rachel started off with long, leisurely strokes, every inch of her prick dragging against her walls. She could feel herself being stretched every time Rachel pushed back in, and the brunette made sure that Quinn could feel her thickness by rotating and rocking her hips when she was fully sheathed.

Not that Quinn would ever be able to forget that Rachel’s cock was sitting snugly inside her pussy, given that she was well-endowed in terms of size. Long and thick enough to fill Quinn up to the hilt without causing much pain, sliding against her walls with perfect ease. Quinn certainly had no complaints with regards to that department.

In fact, there was nothing about the whole package to complain about at all.

“I can never really get enough of how thick you are,” Quinn remarked sultrily, scraping the slope of Rachel’s shoulders with her fingernails. “But I’m not complaining, since there’s nothing to complain about.” She squeezed Rachel’s length, eliciting a deep groan. “Yup, definitely nothing at all.”

Rachel laughed and drew out, leaving only the head of her shaft inside Quinn. She held still for a few seconds, then promptly pushed all the way back in, rutting her cock nice and deep inside Quinn’s wet heat.

It was satisfying, to feel every inch of Rachel’s cock gliding smoothly back and forth inside her cunt. The sensations were addicting; their breasts sliding together, pelvises meeting, the friction on her walls… Rachel’s prick pulsing and throbbing, seemingly growing bigger and harder every time she plunged in.

Quinn puffed out air and wrapped her legs around Rachel’s waist, her hands placed on her shoulders, feeling for their firmness. Rachel was toned in all the right places, and Quinn couldn’t resist running her hands all over Rachel. Most especially when their bodies were joined together like this, with Rachel’s cock plunging in and out of her abundant wetness in a steady rhythm.  

Rachel’s breath was hot and shaky on her neck, and Quinn shuddered with every deep stroke that she made.

Forward and backward, they rocked against each other, and Quinn dug her heels into Rachel’s lower back as the brunette went faster, plowing her pussy with hard strokes. Quinn released a breathless gasp and submitted herself to the switch of the pacing, her moans continually rising higher and higher in pitch with each harsh drop of Rachel’s hips.

“Nngh, _fuck._ I wish you could see your pussy right now, baby. Shit, it’s so pretty being split open by my cock,” Rachel groaned and drove deeper, her pelvis smacking Quinn’s ass.

Quinn whined, one of her hands curled around the sheets and the other snaking its way between her legs. She found her clit and started rubbing it furiously, and she watched Rachel’s prick disappear inside her cunt.

“Fuck me! God, _harder!_ ” Quinn sobbed. “More, Rachel! _More!_ ”

Gritting her teeth, Rachel slammed harshly into Quinn a few more times, until Quinn was screaming and gushing all over her pounding cock. Her walls wrapped tightly around Rachel’s shaft and started milking it.

With a deep groan, Rachel’s thrusting became shallow and jerky, and Quinn moaned in bliss as Rachel spilled her hot seed inside the depths of her pussy, spurting in thick ropes of white. 

Panting hard, Rachel put Quinn’s legs down and slipped out, then rolled over onto her back. Her erection remained, and Quinn toyed with it using her hands while she caught up to her breath.

After regaining her strength, Quinn lifted herself off her back and straddled Rachel. Grasping Rachel’s hard-on by the base, Quinn slid the head back and forth against her slit, her breath hitching as the tip snagged her entrance.

Then, Quinn slowly lowered herself on Rachel’s cock, moaning in ecstasy as it filled her all the way to the hilt. Quinn rolled her hips, feeling just how _deep_ Rachel was inside her, hitting her innermost walls.

Planting her hands on Rachel’s knees, Quinn spread her legs wider, giving Rachel the perfect view of her pussy being split open by her raging prick. Rachel groaned in appreciation, and Quinn smiled and circled her hips.

And then she took off, riding Rachel’s dick for all it was worth. She slammed all the way down after lifting herself up, controlling the pace the way she wanted to. Hard and fast, Quinn bounced up and down Rachel’s on stiff pole, rocking her hips wildly.

Rachel gritted her teeth, the bed starting to shake from Quinn’s frantic movements. Quinn’s knees almost gave way, and she had to hold on to the headboard to make sure that she didn’t fall over. Rachel’s shoulders were tense, her face awash with pleasure as she rocked up against Quinn, thighs slapping against Quinn’s ass.

“So _deep._ You’re so deep in my pussy,” Quinn whimpered, knuckles starting to pale from her strong grip.

“Yeah?” Rachel smirked, her eyes glued to their joined bodies. “You really love this, don’t you?”

She cried out in ecstasy, back arching, cunt swallowing Rachel’s rigid cock whole. Lust drove her to ride Rachel as hard as she could, her head spinning from how _fucking good_ it felt to have Rachel buried balls-deep inside her.

Over and over again, she impaled her sopping pussy on Rachel’s cock, her sobs of pleasure filling the entire room. Rachel smacked Quinn’s ass, and that was when she lost it.

With a loud cry of Rachel’s name, Quinn’s back curved into a taut bow, gushing come all over her thick meat.

“Your pussy is so- _fuck!_ ” Rachel moaned, cock swelling as she exploded inside of Quinn.

Quinn exhaled shakily and ground down on Rachel, feeling every thick spurt that shot up inside her pussy. Greedy for more, she rocked her hips more urgently, breathlessly coaxing Rachel to fill her up with more of her hot seed.

“Ngghh, such a greedy pussy,” Rachel groaned.

“Greedy for your hot come,” Quinn added with a satisfied moan, grazing Rachel’s toned arms with her fingertips.

Rachel shivered, sweat dripping down her neck and running between her breasts. Quinn thought that they looked sexy like this, her pussy still stuffed with Rachel’s cock, both of them slick with sweat from their rampant fucking.

She glanced at the sheets and pillows that were thrown out of place, then back at Rachel, who was smirking knowingly up at her. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully but kissed her nonetheless, scraping her nails against Rachel’s abs.

“Have I mentioned how much I love working out with you?” Rachel grinned, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Quinn licked her lips, clenched her pussy around Rachel’s softening shaft. The deep groan that reverberated in Rachel’s chest made her smile.

“Yes, and I think your dick might have said something, too,” she said with a smirk.


End file.
